This Is The Life
by camillabee
Summary: A one-piece inspired by Amy MacDonald's This Is The Life


**This Is The Life**

_Oh the wind whistles down_

_The cold dark street tonight_

_And the people they were dancing to the music vibe_

It was an unusually cold night in the caves, unusual for Arizona in late spring. Never the less, the chill in the air didn't stop the group from having fun.

No one knew where Kyle had gotten the guitar from, probably on a raid, though its appearance had surprised everyone. Somehow he had managed to hide it until today.

Kyle sat next to the little campfire, his eyes dancing in the light of the flames. He strummed the guitar in familiar and unfamiliar melodies, jumping from human folk tunes to more contemporary songs. He played excellently; he must have had lessons before the invasion.

_Everyone, dancing or not, sang along._

_And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair_

_While the shy tormented youth sit way over there_

Andy twirled Paige like an expert as she erupted into a fit of giggles once again.

Mel and Jared danced awkwardly, no wonder, because Jared kept stepping on Mel's feet. Mel's eyes shone with annoyance, but still she wore a smile of contentment. Jamie and Lily danced equally uncomfortably thanks to their height difference.

Even Uncle Jeb had left his seat next to Kyle to dance with Heidi.

I sat huddled in Ian's arms next to the fire. Time to time, Ian would stroke my golden curls or kiss my forehead. Despite the unfamiliarity of the situation I was in, I was blissfully happy. It seemed that everyone was happy.

The ones who weren't, though, were Sharon and Maggie who sat in the corner, speaking in hushed voices. Doc sat near them, ignoring them completely. He has tried to get Sharon to dance earlier, but she had refused flat out.

She wouldn't dance to celebrate my one year anniversary in my new body. She wouldn't celebrate a bugger.

_And the songs they get louder_

_Each one better than before_

I recognized none of the songs, they were so new to me. Still, I loved them, and realized that the lyrics weren't so hard, neither the melody. After the first couple of songs, I found myself timidly humming along.

Ian sang along with each chorus, his gorgeous sapphire eyes burning into mine, making me melt. He had a beautiful voice, raspy yet rich. It resonated in my head. He had never been so beautiful.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

I sat there in Ians arms, unable to think of a better way to celebrate the life I had here. This was the life.

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Back when I was in Mel's body, I didn't expect that I would enjoy, let alone live a life so hard in many ways. Sleeping on thin mats, working in the kitchens and fields (Rarely, though. Ian didn't let me do all the work because of my frail body) and using soap that stung.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_So you're heading down the road in your taxi for four_

_And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door_

I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Mel, Jared and Jamie, at first. Living in a house, never knowing when a soul would pass by. Luckily the cave was far from civilization.

_But nobody's in and nobody's home 'til four_

_So you're sitting there with nothing to do_

_Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew_

_And where you're gonna go and where you're gonna sleep tonight_

Living in constant terror, never knowing what was safe, where and if you'd get food and where you'd sleep at night.

If it weren't for Jeb, all the rebel humans would have to live like that.

I closed my eyes, remembering all the good times and bad times I had experienced in my new body. And the time I spent in Mel's as well. In my little hole, then in Jared's room, then a new room every day.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Then the early days, when it was just me and Ian. Getting to know him and getting to love him. His wit, his blue eyes and his touch; everything so new to me, and so different than with Jared.

And you're singing the songs

Thinking this is the life

And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size

Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna sleep tonight?

Then the last goodbyes, the plan with Doc. The last kiss with Ian, the last kiss with Jared. The last goodbyes to Mel, my other half, my sister, before leaving Earth forever…or that was what I thought.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

The moment I woke up in my new body, surprised at the love the humans showed me. Confused, bewildered and for the first time…at home.

_And you're singing the songs_

_Thinking this is the life_

_And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Earth was the place I truly belonged. The only place out of the seven planets I had lived on where I wanted to stay. And I did. I wanted to stay on Earth, with Ian forever. For all my life, I mean.

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_


End file.
